La luz que necesitaba
by Misaki Uchiha Twc Love
Summary: Naruto: UA,YAOI/YURI. Sasuke, un genio adulado por todos, vive en aparente felicidad, lo que nadie sabe es que se encuentra en completa obscuridad, acompañado solamente por su tristeza, o al menos así fue hasta que un balón de fútbol chocó contra su rostro. —Tu… idiota, ¡¿Porqué demonios no te fijas!– —¿Qué?, ¿idiota yo?, ¡¿Quién es el que no se fija por donde va-dattebayo!– NxS
1. Conociendo mi destino

Advertencia de YAOI (ChicoXChico) Yuri (ChicaXChica) y quizá MPreg. Si no te gusta alguno de estos géneros por favor, no lo leas.

Descargo de responsabilidades: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, sólo la historia, si fuera así todo el anime/Manga estaría lleno de yaoi y Sakura ya habría muerto desde hace muchos capítulos.

* * *

**Capítulo primero: Conociendo a mi destino.**

Jamás creí que mi felicidad completa se encontrara más cerca de lo que pensaba; ese pequeño brillo, esa luz incesante que siempre estuvo ahí, que nunca me abandonó y por la cual sin darme cuenta no me rendía.

Esa compañía que siempre quise, pero no me daba cuenta, esa persona por la cual me alegraba despertar cada día… esa persona especial que hacia que todo a mi alrededor sea mucho mejor, mucho más feliz.

Y pensar que yo no le quería junto a mí al principio, muy al principio, siempre haciendo escándalo y riendo ante todo, siempre feliz; yo no era del tipo de persona que mostrara una sonrisa a todos, ni mucho menos del tipo ruidoso, pero esa persona… esa persona hace que saque lo mejor de mí.

Todo comenzó en el día en que comenzábamos un nuevo año escolar, todo estaba como siempre aparentemente, yo me encontraba en mi locker, sacando algunos libros cuando mi pesadilla de cabello rosa apareció.

— ¡Sasuke-Kuuuuuuun!– Y ahí estaba ella, otra vez; de verdad que hasta aluciné su vocecita chillona todas mis vacaciones — ¿Cómo pasaste tus vacaciones, Sasuke-Kun? – Me dijo sonriendo–

—Sakura, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Qué no deberías estar en clases?– Dije con notable fastidio, es que era el colmo, ella estaba en otra clase y aún así tenía que soportarla–

— ¡Te tengo buenas noticias, Sasuke-kun!–Me dijo con una gran sonrisa, y eso no era bueno para mi, tenía un muy mal presentimiento de esa alegría suya —Me cambié de grupo, ¡Ahora podremos estar todo el día juntos! – "Oh, no", Pensé, es que, si soportar a Sakura entre clases era malo, ¡tenerla todo el día pegada a mi será un completo infierno!—

—Oh, que bien– le respondí claramente indiferente–

—¡Kyaaaa!– Gritó emocionada– ¿¡Lo vez, Ino-cerda!?, ¡Sasuke-kun se alegra de tenerme en su salón de clases!–Le gritó a Ino, otra de mis fangrils locas, Quien estaba al otro lado del pasillo, de verdad que esta chicas no entienden razones–

— ¿Pero qué dices frentuda?–Dice mientras corre hasta nosotros— ¿Cómo que vas a estar en nuestro salón?– Interrogó la Yamanaka sorprendiendo a ambos.

—"¿Qué? ¿Ella también?, No puede ser"– Me dije cerrando los ojos con fastidio, este sería un largo año escolar–

—¿Qué?, ¿Qué quieres decir con "nuestro salón?– Preguntó Sakura contendiendo los gritos que yo sabía quería dejar salir, pero como casi siempre que estaba yo presente, trató de verse lo más tranquila posible pero a decir verdad, parecía que en algún momento le iba a dar un paro cardíaco o algo así.–

—Así como lo escuchas frentuda, yo también me cambié de salón para estar con mi Sasuke-kun– dijo con tono de ensoñación, mientras yo quería que me tragara la tierra por completo–

— ¡¿Tú Sasuke-kun?! – Gritó ahora sí Sakura, haciendo que todas las personas que estaban en aquel amplio pasillo voltearan a vernos– ¡No es tu Sasuke-kun, es MI Sasuke-kun!– Gritó furica haciéndole frente a la rubia; ese era mi momento perfecto para salir de ahí- ¿Verdad que sí, Sasuke-kun?... ¿Eh? ¿Sasuke-kun?–

— ¿Vez lo que hiciste? ¡Espantaste a Sasuke-kun, baka!–

Mientras esas dos seguían peleando por lo pronto yo llegaba al gimnasio, no me gusta esa clase, y no es por que fuese malo en los deportes, si no que tampoco aquí me dejan tranquilo…

— ¡Cuidado-dattebayo! – Logré escuchar justo antes de que una pelota de fútbol me golpeara directamente en la cara, haciendo que callera de espaldas, desorientándome Rayos, ¡Lo siento mucho-ttebayo!, ¿estás bien?– escuché a alguien decir con preocupación–

—Tu… idiota, ¡¿Porqué demonios no te fijas?!– Dije realmente molesto mientras sobaba mi rostro, y es que, bueno, ¿a quién le gusta que le den semejante golpe? , hasta podría decir que lo hizo a propósito–

— ¿Qué?, ¿idiota yo?, ¡¿Quién es el que no se fija por donde va-dattebayo?!– Le escuché reclamarme en el mismo tono en el que yo lo hice–

— Vamos, vamos chicos, no peleen, ¡mejor demuestren el poder de su juventud de otra forma!– Nos dijo con emoción Guy, nuestro enérgico profesor de Educación Física, haciendo una extraña, patética eh innecesaria pose–

— ¿De otra forma? ¿A qué otra forma se refiere-dattebayo?– Puso cara de idiota, si es que se podía más–

—Serás dobe…– solté sin más, estando aún en el suelo–

— ¡¿Qué demonios estás diciendo, teme-ttebayo?!– Me grita enojado por mi comentario, aunque realmente me importó poco–

— ¡A lo que el sensei se refiere es a que arreglen sus diferencias practicando deportes, así verán que llama de la juventud arde más! – Dijo ahora Rock Lee, el también enérgico ayudante de Guy-sensei–

— ¡Así es!, muy bien dicho Lee, ¿y qué dicen, aceptan el reto de la llama de la juventud latente – Nos miró fijamente mientras yo por fin me levantaba del suelo y el tipo rubio pensaba en no sé que idioteces– ¡Oigan! –Nos gritó el sensei al sentirse meramente ignorado, lo cual no estaba nada lejos de la realidad–

— Je… por mi no hay ningún problema, no sé aquí la señorita-dattebayo– Dijo el rubio burlándose de mi; "¡el hecho de que me vea un tanto frágil no significa que sea una señorita!" le grité mentalmente al idiota ese, obvio no me iba a poner a su altura, ¿Qué demonios se ah creído?–

— Hm… señorita, ¿eh? Ya veremos quién es la señorita aquí, dobe. Acepto…–Le dije haciéndole frente, nadie viene y me dice "señorita" sin que pague por ello, el dobe ese sabría con quién se había metido–

— ¡Yo también quiero participar! ¡Mi llama de la juventud arde como nunca antes! – Gritó de pronto el chico cejón haciendo una pose ridícula como anterior mente lo había hecho el sensei–

— Y yo también participaré, esto no me perderé por nada del mundo, je– Soltó de pronto Kiba detrás de nosotros– y me encargaré de que mi amigo Shino participe también.

— ¡Muy bien muchachos! ¡Esa es la actitud que me gusta, demuestren toda la llama de su juventud ardiendo en un remolino energizánte! – Gritó también el sensei–

—"Al parecer hoy todos gritan"– pensé con fastidio y me crucé de brazos–

—Y bueno, de ser así, supongo que podríamos hacer una especie de torneo, ¡será fantástico!, ¡Será el torneo "Llama de la juventud"! – Continuó con emoción el sensei–

Todo este asunto se iba a poner interesante, al parecer por fin pasaría algo interesante en esta escuela.

— ¡Será un torneo de Fútbol al mero estilo "Konoha's High School", muchachos!, así que quiero que se preparen para esto, será dentro de un par de semanas; junten sus equipos organícense, entrenen y den lo mejor de cada uno de ustedes, ¡háganme sentir orgulloso! Ya que todo aquel que quera competir será bienvenido – Explicó eufóricamente el sensei–

— ¡Si, sensei! – Se escuchó al unísono por parte de todos los alumnos presentes–

Y es así como comenzó el dichoso torneo, todo aquel que quisiera competir sería bienvenido, en realidad no sé como es que llegamos a todo esto, pero, si para enfrentarme al dobe ese tengo que derrotar a la escuela completa, así lo haré, como que mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

N/A: Bueno, aquí estoy reviviendo después de tanto tiempo, en realidad ya no recuerdo desde hace cuando que no estaba por acá, ya que el hecho que existan arenosos que no saben apreciar el buen yaoi, haciendo que me eliminaran más de la mitad de mis fanfics al denunciarlas hicieron que me alejara un poco de esto, pero total, les traigo una nueva historia, en esta ocasión se trata de un Sasuke X Naruto o Naruto X Sasuke, aún no decido lo que será, pero al parecer será un NaruSasu bien hermoso no acostumbro a escribir con un Sasuke Uke y un Naruto Seme, pero siempre existe una primera vez para todo y acá está, espero sus comentarios, son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo y también a subscribirse a mi cuenta si es que les gustó esta pequeña historia que al parecer va para largo. Saludos!


	2. ¡Eres mi rival! o eso creía

Advertencia de YAOI (ChicoXChico) Yuri (ChicaXChica) y quizá MPreg. violencia, una que otra filia(? Si no te gusta alguno de estos géneros por favor, no lo leas.

Deslinde de responsabilidades: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, sólo la historia, si fuera así todo el anime/Manga estaría lleno de yaoi y Sakura ya habría muerto desde hace muchos capítulos, o haría yuri con hinata.

* * *

**Capítulo segundo: ¡Eres mi rival! o eso creía.**

Mañana en la Casa Namikaze-Uzumaki:

Todo comenzaba como un buen día, el sol estaba a punto de salir, hacía buen clima, perfecto como para seguir en cama mínimo hasta las 12:00 PM. O al menos eso es lo que pensé hasta que mi amorosa madre me despertó dela forma más linda que ella sabía…

— ¡NARUTO!, ¡LEVÁNTATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ, YA ES TARDE-DATTEBANE!– Gritó mi madre desde el pie de las escaleras–

— "Hmm.. Un nuevo día.. Que desgracia." – Pensé acomodándome más entre mis tibias sábanas, pensando que hoy sería el segundo día de un nuevo ciclo escolar, en una nueva escuela, otra vez… sí, otra vez, ya que por el trabajo de mi padre, el siempre respetable presidente de "Namikaze Company" teníamos que mudarnos muy seguido, tanto que ya no me gustaba hacer amigos en la escuela, ya que el hacerlos significaba dejarlos atrás tarde o temprano, por lo que siempre fui un chico muy solitario, pero eso si, siempre muy alegre.

Me revolví en mi cama una vez más, estaba realmente cómodo.

Estaba a punto de quedarme dormido nuevamente, pero, escuché a mi madre una vez más con esa típica dulzura que la caracteriza.

— ¿¡QUÉ ACASO NO ME ESCUCHASTE!? ¡O BAJAS AHORA MISMO O TE LAS VERÁS CONMIGO-DATTEBANE!– Malas noticias para mi, sin duda alguna, y más por que ya estaba afuera de mi habitación.

— Y-ya voy, ¡ya voy-dattebayo!– Dije tratando de levantarme rápidamente de la cama, pero sin tener otro resultado más que el caer de lleno al suelo; un día de estos mi madre me iba a terminar matando, de eso estaba completamente seguro.

Perezosamente me levanté y me dirigí al baño, seguramente una buena ducha me caería perfecta después de semejante susto mañanero.

Entré a la regadera sin mucho ánimo, ya que tenía que salir a tiempo para ir a mi nuevo reclusorio; ¿quién carajos inventó la escuela?, Me gustaría saberlo para revivirlo y matarlo nuevamente por ese grandioso invento suyo.

Suspiré de lleno y metí mi cabeza bajo el frío chorro de agua, que aunque me calaba en los huesos, me hacía sentir mucho mejor. Tenía la pequeña esperanza de que cualquier cosa que me impidiera ir a la escuela pasara en ese momento.

Esperé y… Nada...

Suspiré nuevamente, agitando después mi cabeza, como si de esa forma todas esas ideas de quedarme en casa salieran de mi mente en forma automática. Esperé unos cuanto momentos más bajo el chorro de agua, y de pronto lo recordé…

— Sasuke… – Salió de mis labios su nombre en un pequeño suspiro, sorprendiéndome enseguida, ¿porqué había recordado a ese teme que conocí un día antes?, No lo sabía, pero lo que sí sabía y tenía completamente claro, era que, desde aquel encuentro poco agradable en el gimnasio de la escuela, no había podido pensar en otra cosa más que en él, en él y esos sus ojos tan negros y enigmáticos, en ese olor tan peculiarmente fresco y agradable, en ese cabello azabache, tan brillante, bien arreglado y suave a la vista, en esa piel tan blanca y perfecta, que se antojaba suave y tersa, que no hacía más que tentar a cualquier persona para que la toquen, en esos sus labios que incitan a…

Agité mi cabeza de nuevo, tratando una vez más de sacar de mi cabeza esas ideas extrañas, ¿cómo era posible que yo, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, estuviera pensado de esa manera de Sasuke, que a pesar de ser un teme, era un hombre como yo?, Tengo que aceptar que en el momento en que accidentalmente le golpeé con mi balón de fútbol, de pronto y a primera vista pensé que era una chica… una de verdad linda… y al descubrir que a quien había golpeado había sido a un chico me confundí un poco, pero, en realidad lo que más me había confundido, era que, aún después de saber que no se trataba de una chica, aún así seguía pensando en que aquella persona frente a mi, era la persona más linda que había visto en mi vida….

Suspiré por tercera vez en esa corta mañana, cerré el paso de agua, saliendo de la ducha, y aún desnudo me senté en mi cama, admirando mi uniforme sobre la silla, sin duda, iba a ser un largo día.

— ¡NARUTO! – Gritó mi madre una vez más.

— ¡Y-ya voy, ya voy! – Le respondí de inmediato, tomando mi ropa interior, comenzando a vestirme enseguida, era mejor no hacer enojar a mamá tan temprano, y eso ya lo sabía de sobremanera.

Después de cambiarme y arreglarme un poco, bajé corriendo las escaleras, ya podía oler el delicioso desayuno que me esperaba. Llegué al comedor, y me senté junto a mi padre, quien me recibió con una amplia sonrisa, como todos los días.

— Hay hijo, ¿otra vez tarde? Parece que las cosas nunca van a cambiar, ¿eh? – Me preguntó llevándose una rebanada de pan tostado a la boca.

— jeje, Sí, lo siento-ttebayo – Dije rascándome la cabeza.

— Espero que esto no pase todos los días-ttebane – Respondió mi madre saliendo de la cocina con un par de platos en sus manos.

— ¡Te prometo que no-dattebayo! – Respondí con una gran sonrisa.

— Más te vale – Me sonrió dándome un suave beso en la cabeza y poniendo uno de los platos frente a mi.

No tardé ni un segundo en comenzar a comer, ¡moría de hambre! Era verdad que mi madre no era la mejor cocinando, pero, estaba seguro de que si mi padre o yo intentábamos cocinar, podrían pasar dos cosas, o moríamos quemados o por una intoxicación… así que preferimos no tentar de tal forma al destino y dejarle aquel trabajo a mi madre.

— Y, dime hijo, ¿sí vas a participar en aquel torneo deportivo? – Preguntó mi padre tomando el periódico.

— ¡Clafo que fsí, éfe Ufiha no fse sfaldrá con la fsuya-fdattefbayo! – Traté de responder con la boca llena, haciendo que pequeños trozos de comida salieran disparados de mi boca.

— ¡Naruto, no hables con la boca llena-dattebane! – me reprendió mi madre, dándome un zape en la cabeza, y en lo que yo me apresuré en tratar de pasarme la comida, ahogándome de paso, mi padre se moría a carcajadas de mi. Después de unos momentos los tres terminamos con un gran ataque de risa. Podía ser que no tenía la mejor familia, y era verdad que estaban medio locos, pero así los amaba.

Terminé de comer y al darme cuenta de que era realmente tarde, fui a lavarme los dientes, tomé mi mochila, y salí corriendo de la casa con mi patineta en mano, no sin antes despedirme de mis padres, a los que también se les había hecho tarde por aquella pequeña escena de hacía un rato atrás.

Tomé impulso en la bajada de la calle y me subí a mi patineta, tenía que ir realmente rápido si es que no quería que mis maestros me castigaran por llegar tarde apenas al segundo día de estar en esa escuela. Comencé a ir cada vez más deprisa, no podía permitir que el reloj me ganara, justo en ese momento detesté el hecho de querer ir siempre en mi patineta, y no en uno de los autos de mi padre; maldita la hora en que decidió ser lo más "normal" posible para pasar desapercibido de las personas interesadas que me rodeaban.

Comencé a esquivar a toda aquella gente que iba frente a mi, hasta llegar al primer cruce de autos del camino, y por ir a toda velocidad no pude frenar a tiempo.. Casi me atropelló un gran y lujoso auto negro, dejándome tirado en el pavimento, casi inconsciente por semejante caída.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-

Mañana en la casa Uchiha:

Muy temprano por la mañana sonó mi despertador, su sonido constante terminó por convencerme para levantarme y apagarlo. Aún faltaba mucho para que saliera el sol.

— "Otro odioso día más" – Me dije a mi mismo levantándome perezosamente de mi cama, dispuesto a salir a correr.

Tomé mi ropa deportiva, cambiándome de inmediato, disponiéndome a salir, no sin antes lavarme la cara y tomar mi celular. Como todos los días, comencé a hacer mis calentamientos y tomé camino calle arriba, escuchando música al azar desde mi celular, todo parecía tranquilo como siempre, o más bien tranquilamente aburrido, como siempre.

Después de correr durante casi media hora, decidí regresar a casa, en el transcurso comencé a pensar un montón de cosas, algunas sin relación aparente con las demás. "Si alguien escuchara mis pensamientos de vez en cuando, pensaría que estoy completamente loco" me dije a mi mismo. Repasando el extraño día de ayer, recordé a aquel rubio escandaloso…

— Naruto… – Solté sin más, ¿Qué era lo que tenía aquel chico que lo hacía permanecer en mi mente? No lo sabía, había algo en el que me intrigaba, que llamaba mi atención de alguna manera. Sacudí mi cabeza al tiempo en que comencé a correr nuevamente, debía de sacarme a ese rubio idiota de la cabeza a como diera lugar.

Llegué a mi casa, subí tranquilamente las escaleras hasta mi cuarto, pasando frente a la habitación de mis padres, y la habitación de Itachi, mi hermano mayor, seguramente aún estaba dormido, ciertamente no entendía cómo querían que el fuera considerado el genio inmaculado de la familia, siempre tan holgazán y despreocupado por todo, además de que sus intereses no estaban el los negocios o en las grandes empresas, si no más que eso, el amaba el arte, las esculturas, pinturas y todo que tratara sobre ello, si lo sabía yo. Miré su puerta un segundo y seguí caminando hasta llegar a la mía, comencé a desnudarme camino al baño, al llegar abrí la regadera, dejando que las gotas de agua mojaran mi cabello, mi rostro, y el resto de mi cuerpo.

Comencé a meditar, como lo hacía todos los días, sobre mi, sobre mi vida, sobre un montón de cosas, pensando en, cuando por fin todo iba a cambiar, y en cuanto tiempo iba yo a permitir que las cosas cambiaran, en todo lo que me afligía secretamente, en un montón de cosas que quería hacer, pero sabía que no podía al ser controlado siempre por mi padre… mi padre, ese hombre que sin duda era señor absoluto de todos aquellos que lo conocían, eh incluso también de los que no lo hacían, un hombre de carácter fuerte, poderoso, influyente, respetado y porqué no, temido. Fugaku Uchiha, mi padre y jefe indiscutible de toda la familia Uchiha, quien es un experto en los negocios, pero en especial controlando vidas, como la de sus empleados, o como la mía y la de mi hermano, aunque parece que a él no le interesa demasiado que lo haga, por eso y más, no lo he llegado a comprender del todo.

Aún pensando en ello, salí de la regadera, tomado una toalla, pasándola por mi cuerpo, secándome; no tardé demasiado en vestirme y arreglarme, pero hice un poco de tiempo para que me llamaran a desayunar, encendiendo mi computadora portátil.

— Sasuke, cariño, es hora de desayunar. – Dijo suavemente mi madre un rato más tarde, tocando mi puerta. "Tan puntual como siempre", pensé.

— En seguida voy. – Respondí de inmediato, apagado la computadora y metiéndola en la mochila.

Revisé los últimos detalles y cuando vi que no me faltaba nada, me colgué mi mochila en el hombro y cerré la puerta de mi habitación, de forma en que nadie más que yo pudiera abrirla.

Bajé lentamente las escaleras, hasta llegar al comedor, donde ya estaban mi padre, leyendo el periódico y mi hermano dibujando algo.

— Buenos días. – Saludé, aunque sabía que sólo Itachi iba a responderme.

— Buenos días, Sasuke – Como lo supuse, Itachi respondió mi saludo con una suave y distraída sonrisa.

— Casi llegas tarde, Sasuke. – Me dijo mi padre secamente sin quitar la vista de su periódico.

— Lo siento, no volverá a pasar. – Me senté en la silla, cuando sentí una mirada junto a mi, volteé mi vista, y mi hermano me miraba fijamente.

— ¿Qué? – Le pregunté al notar que sólo me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa y no me decía absolutamente nada.

— ¿Quién es Naruto? – Soltó curioso en tono de confidencialidad, y su pregunta me sorprendió un tanto, ¿Cómo sabía Itachi sobre él?.

— ¿Porqué la pregunta? – Le respondí con indiferencia, y le escuché reír un poco mientras comenzaba a dibujar nuevamente.

— ¿Cómo que porqué? – Rió nuevamente sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo — Anoche que pasé por tu cuarto, escuché que no dejabas de repetir su nombre entre sueños, "Naruto, Naruto" – Dijo imitando pésimamente mi voz – ¿Quién es, tu novio? –

Yo sabía que Itachi no lo decía por molestar, al contrario, lo hacía por que estaba interesado, pero mi padre, al momento de escuchar aquello dejó de leer el periódico y nos miró con severidad a los dos — Itachi, no quiero que juegues con ese tipo de cosas, discúlpate. – dijo, para después verme fijamente.

— Lo siento, Sasuke – Soltó Itachi como si nada, poniéndose a dibujar de nueva cuenta, quitándole importancia, yo sólo pude mirarlo de reojo, ya que mi padre aún seguía mirándome fijamente.

— Y bien, ¿Quién es ese tal Naruto? – Preguntó de pronto mi padre, era extraño pensar que estaba interesado en eso, supuse que la idea de que uno de sus hijos fuera homosexual le molestaba, ya que no estaba dentro de sus planes a futuro para nosotros. Si tan solo el supiera de las escapadas que de pronto se da Itachi con su "mejor amigo" Deidara, o del pequeño romance que tuvo con un maestro de la preparatoria cuando el tenía mi edad… como me gustaría ver su cara.

— Sólo es un chico que conocí ayer en la escuela, nos llevamos mal y quisimos pelear de inmediato, ya que es un idiota, es todo. – Respondí con aparente tranquilidad, aunque en realidad, interiormente estaba muy inquieto por alguna razón.

— Ya veo. – Dijo secamente volviendo su vista a su periódico, en lo que yo le mandaba una mirada reprendedora a mi inoportuno hermano mayor, "lo siento" dijo moviendo sus labios, le sonreí casi imperceptible, pero el entendió lo que le quería decir, "no importa", le susurré; sabía muy bien que Itachi era muy distraído, y divagaba con facilidad, seguramente había olvidado de mi padre estaba frente a nosotros en aquel momento.

— El desayuno. – Escuchamos la dulce voz de mamá al salir de la cocina con una charola con platos bien servidos, me adelanté a ayudarle con esa gran charola, mientras Itachi comenzaba a ordenar la mesa. — Gracias, mi vida. – Me sonrió dulcemente. — Tienen que darse prisa si es que no quieren llegar tarde. – dijo acomodando los platos en cada uno de los lugares. — Itachi, recuerda que hoy tienes clase de piano, y pasaré por ti, y Sasuke, tienes práctica de Karate, ¿verdad?, tu uniforme está listo, y recuerda que tenemos que ir a con Itachi después. – Itachi y yo asentimos y dijimos un "sí, mamá" al mismo tiempo. – Fugaku, hoy Sasuke y yo acompañaremos a Itachi a su clase, espero no te moleste. – Decía mi madre con suma tranquilidad, con esa amabilidad y elegancia que era representativa de ella, sin dejar de lado su sonrisa que todos los días enmarcaba su cara, a lo que mi padre respondió moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente; siempre nos preguntamos el cómo era que una mujer como ella había terminado con alguien como mi padre, ya que eran completamente polos opuestos, supusimos que era algo que jamás íbamos a saber.

El desayuno pasó relativamente rápido y en silencio, Itachi y yo nos apresuramos a lavarnos los dientes y salir de la casa, no sin antes despedirnos de nuestra madre. Itachi se montó en su recién adquirida motocicleta, mientras yo tenía que ir en uno de los autos de mi padre, con un chofer de su confianza, como lo envidiaba, sólo por ello quería que pasaran los dos años siguientes más rápidamente, ya que cumpliendo los 18 años mi padre me permitiría tener una motocicleta también, sería perfecto.

Sin más subí al auto, he inmediatamente me puse los audífonos, estaba harto de que me llevaran todos los días a la escuela en ese ostentoso auto, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Recargue la cabeza en el respaldo esperando partir hacia la escuela, trataría de dormir un poco en el trayecto, aunque sabía que no lo iba a lograr; cinco minutos después, ya estaba de camino a esa prisión que comúnmente llaman "escuela", cinco minutos viendo el mismo camino que veía todos los días, pensando en nada en especial. De pronto, al llegar al primer cruce, sentí como el auto frenaba de manera súbita.

— ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté claramente alterado al chofer.

— Un chico imprudente se atravesó en mi camino, joven. – Respondió saliendo del coche, supuse que iría a ver como se encontraba aquel chico, así que yo también me bajé, y al ver quien era el que se había atravesado, me sorprendí de sobre manera.

— ¿Naruto? – comencé a acercarme lentamente hacia el, con un poco de miedo al verle tirado, inmóvil. — Naruto, ¿estás bien? – pregunté asustado a medio metro de distancia de el. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente, comencé a sentir angustia inmediata, pero al ver que el idiota se comenzó levantar, suspiré de alivio.

— Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre-ttebayo. – Dijo apenas sonriendo, hablando casi sin fuerzas. Le ayudé a levantarse y a recoger sus cosas.

— No te acostumbres demasiado, Dobe. – Le di su mochila. — Supongo que vas a la escuela, y debido a este pequeño incidente, que aunque fue tu completa culpa, mi deber es ofrecerte el llevarte hasta allá. – Me crucé de brazos esperando su respuesta, aunque por alguna razón estaba casi seguro de que me diría que no.

— Está bien, iré contigo, teme-ttebayo – Soltó sin más, cosa que me sorprendió, cuando volteé a verlo, tenía esa fastidiosa sonrisa que parecía permanente en su rostro.

— ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? – insistí.

— ¡Claro que estoy bien-dattebayo! – Dijo de forma enérgica, levantando su pulgar. — Además, – continuó — Mi patineta está arruinada, así que, aunque corriera de aquí a la escuela me tomaría una eternidad llegar hasta allá, así que te tomaré la palabra-ttebayo. – se rasco la nuca, poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

Busqué con la mirada su patineta, y era verdad, al parecer el auto le había pasado la llanta delantera por encima. — Bueno, mejor tu cosa esa que tu cabeza, ¿No? Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, creo que te era de mucha más ayuda esa patineta que tu cabezota vacía, dobe. – Le molesté, a lo que el hizo un puchero bastante gracioso y yo sonreí de medio lado. — Entonces, ¿nos vamos, o qué? Ya se esta haciendo tarde, por si no te habías fijado. –

— Está bien, vámonos-ttebayo. – me respondió aún con esa cara de idiota, a lo que abrí la puerta del auto y le dejé subir.

— No creo que sea buena idea, joven Uchiha. – Me dijo el chofer antes de subirme al coche, en forma de susurro, como si de un secreto se tratara.

— Está bien, el es… un amigo mío, o algo así… pero date prisa, ¿quieres?, que ya es muy tarde, y si me reprenden o me ponen un retardo, le diré a mi padre que fue por tu causa. – Finalicé subiéndome al choche, cerrando la puerta, ese tipo ya debía saber que nadie, absolutamente nadie, además de mis padres, tenía derecho de decirme lo que puedo y no puedo hacer.

— ¿No crees que fuiste un poco duro con el? – Me preguntó Naruto mirándome.

— Para nada. – respondí simplemente y lo escuché suspirar. — ¿Qué pasa? – Le miré con los brazos cruzados.

— ¡Nada, nada-ttebayo! – Dijo riendo visiblemente nervioso.

— … De acuerdo – volteé hacia la ventana nuevamente, era raro estar ahí con él, cuando apenas ayer nos habíamos "declarado" la guerra mutuamente.

Después de unos minutos llegamos por fin a la escuela, a tiempo, para variar; entramos juntos al salón de clases, y el profesor, Kakashi, ya estaba ahí.

— Buenos días, sensei. – Dije pasando a mi lugar.

— Buenos días, Sasuke. – Respondió amablemente. — ¿y tú, quién eres? – Dijo mirando al tonto rubio que se había quedado en la puerta.

— ¿Yo?, !yo soy Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki-dattebayo! – Sonrió grandemente, no pude evitar verlo fijamente, este chico me causaba mucha curiosidad, su forma de ser, su personalidad y todo el, me intrigaba como nadie lo había hecho hasta ese momento.

— Muy bien, Naruto-kun, creo que no tienes un lugar, ¿verdad? – Le preguntó a lo que él negó con la cabeza. — bueno, ¿hay algún lugar que quieras ocupar? O si quieres, puedo asignarte yo uno. – Naruto volteó hacia todos lados, hasta que su mirada se cruzó con la mía y me sonrió, a lo que yo sólo me le quedé viendo.

— Supongo que puede ocupar el lugar junto al mío, sensei, bueno, eso si a Naruto-kun no le importa demasiado. – Se escuchó de pronto, era Sai que estaba parado justo atrás de Naruto, el era un tipo que no era para nada de mi agrado, aunque se parecía un poco a mi por ser mi primo lejano, sus expresiones forzadas y su estúpida sonrisa falsa caían de mi gracia.

— Bueno, Naruto-kun, ¿qué te parece? – cuestionó el sensei mirándonos a él y a mi alternadamente, mientras yo miraba a Naruto, y a Sai, claramente molesto, aunque no sabía exactamente porqué.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-

— ¿Y bien?, ¿Aceptas o no? – Apresuró Sai.

Naruto se encontraba en una situación extraña, y no sabía que hacer, sentía la mirada de Sasuke como si de pronto lo fuera a matar ahí mismo, y no sabía porqué, pero no quería molestarlo con su decisión, y tampoco quería ser grosero con Sai, y todo lo que podía hacer era mirar alternadamente a Sasuke, Sai, y al sensei una y otra vez, sientiéndose entre la diversas espadas y una inoportuna pared.

Sasuke, al analizar mejor la situación, optó por una medida desesperada.

— Sakura… – Susurró a la pelirosada que estaba sentada en el lugar junto al suyo, y esta, al ver que Sasuke le hablaba primero, por primera vez en su vida, se le aparecieron corazones en los ojos.

— Dime, Sasuke-kun – Susurró con emoción, aguantándose las ganas de saltarle encima al pobre Uchiha.

— ¿Podrías cederle tu lugar al idiota de Naruto, por favor? – Dijo de la forma más amable posible, sin sonar desesperado o como si le diera una orden.

— ¿Eh?, ¿Porqué haría eso? ¡Me costó muchísimo trabajo ganarle este lugar a la Ino-cerda esa! – Respondió la pelirosa un tanto alterada.

— Vamos. – Insistió. — Si lo haces… – Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se dio valor a sí mismo. — Si tu haces esto… yo… saldré contigo una vez… – Casi se había arrepentido de aquella propuesta, pero suponía que había valido la pena.

— Está bien, Sasuke-kun, lo haré. "¡Kyaaaaaa! ¡Toma eso, Ino-cerda, en tu cara!" – Gritó triunfante la Sakura interior, emocionadísima por supuesto, ya que por fin tendría una cita son su queridísimo Sasuke, que después de tantos años como su acosadora… es decir, su admiradora número uno, tenía bien merecida, según ella, así que tomó sus cosas y se cambió de lugar al puesto disponible junto a Sai, después de todo Sai era primo de Sasuke, así que de algo podría servirle.

— Bueno, al parecer Sakura ha tomado el lugar junto a Sai, Dobe, si quieres puedes sentarte acá. – Dijo Sasuke, sintiéndose ganador de aquella inexistente batalla.

— Vale. Creo que me sentaré junto al teme, sensei-ttebayo. – corrió inmediatamente con una sonrisa en sus labios hasta aquel lugar vacío y dejó sus cosas. — ¿Qué le dijiste a Sakura para que dejara el lugar libre? – Alzó una ceja.

— Eso no te incumbe, Dobe, y deberías darme las gracias por haberte librado de Sai, no lo sabes ahora, pero es demasiado extraño, después me lo agradecerás. – Dijo sentándose en su lugar, con una sonrisa socarrona en sus finos labios.

— ¡Serás bastardo!, !para empezar, yo no te pedí que lo hicieras, teme-ttebayo! – Gritó el rubio, bufando algo alterado y un poco molesto, a lo que el Uchiha trató de ocultar una pequeña y discreta sonrisa al mirar por la ventana.

— Hm, sé que no lo hiciste, dobe, no soy tonto – Respondió sin voltear a verle directamente.

— Muy bien chicos, comencemos con la clase del día de hoy – Interrumpió Kakashi de forma sonriente, antes de que Naruto pudiera decir algo. — Como no todos me conocen – Miró a Naruto, quien ya había tomado su lugar. – Me presentaré de nueva cuenta, soy Hatake Kakashi, su maestro de Biología en este semestre, y como saben, en mi clase es muy fácil pasar, si se esfuerzan un poco y cumplen con sus tareas, Oh y, por cierto, mi examen vale un 80% de su calificación en este semestre. – dijo tranquilamente cerrando el ojo derecho, su único ojo visible gracias a un parche que tenía en el otro ojo, lo que le daba un aspecto más misterioso aún, ya que llevaba un cubre bocas siempre, pero aún así era fácil saber cuando sonreía.

Se escuchó un sonido de inconformidad debido al alto porcentaje que valía el examen, "¡No es justo!" dijeron algunos "¡Esto es un atropello!" dijeron otros, a lo que el profesor sólo rió con fuerza.

— Jaja ¡debieron haber visto sus caras! Era broma, los exámenes valdrán 15% como siempre, no se preocupen. – Soltó el sensei entre carcajada y carcajada, mientras sus alumnos suspiraban de alivio — Eso si, sólo les pido puntualidad y que traten de no faltar, y si lo hacen deben tener su justificante, de no ser así reprobarán. –

En lo que el sensei daba sus explicaciones, cierto rubio se perdía en sus pensamientos, en el porqué Sasuke se estaba portando tan amable, si apenas ayer le quería asesinar, y no sólo con la mirada y otras cosas más, volteó discretamente hacia donde estaba el azabache, y se dio cuenta de su mirada perdida en aquella enorme ventana, mientras notaba como parecía que se había nublado el cielo, "se ve tan triste" pensó.

Y así se fue toda la hora de Biología, en lo que sonó en timbre de fin de clase, todos se desordenaron y comenzaron a platicar entre todos, todos menos Sasuke, quien se había quedado sentado en su lugar, mirando hacia la ventana.

— Oye, ¿Sasuke siempre es así? – preguntó a Shino, quien estaba a su lado en aquel momento.

— Sí, Uchiha-san siempre ha sido muy callado, mucho más que yo, y eso ya es mucho decir. – Respondió el castaño de lentes.

— Sí, ese Uchiha siempre está solo. – Continuó Kiba. — Creo que piensa que somos muy poca cosa para él. –

— Y-yo no creo que sea así, Kiba-kun, S-Sasuke-san siempre ha sido un chico muy solitario. – Dijo tímidamente Hinata, uniéndose a la conversación.

— ¿Entonces, no tiene amigos-ttebayo?, es decir, amigos cercanos – Preguntó Naruto a sus compañeros.

— No que nosotros sepamos, el Uchiha es muy conservador, y no lo conocemos bien. – Kiba se rascó la mejilla, y recargó su brazo en el hombro de Shino.

Mientras sus compañeros seguían hablando sobre eso, Naruto vio una vez más a Sasuke, quien no apartaba la vista de la ventana. Estaba decidido, sería amigo de Sasuke, pero no sólo eso, sería el mejor amigo que el otro haya tenido, y el se encargaría de ello, si no, dejaría de llamarse Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki.

Después de un par de horas libres, debido a la ausencia de Kurenai, la maestra de ciencias sociales, que al parecer había dado a luz unos días atrás, todos los alumnos fueron directo a la cafetería para la hora del almuerzo, lapso en el cual Naruto perdió de vista a Sasuke, pero no perdió tiempo alguno y fue a buscarlo por toda la escuela, preguntando por el a todo quien se cruzara en su camino. "¿Uchiha-san? Sí, le vi ir hacia el tejado hace un rato, pero no te recomiendo que vayas a por el, no traía buena pinta." le había dicho un chico de tantos a los que les preguntó, "¿Que no traía buena pinta?,¿A qué rayos se refería aquel chico?" pensó en aquel momento, pensando en que talvez Sasuke no se sentía bien, se preocupó, así que de inmediato fue hacia allá, encontrando a Sasuke recostado en el tejado, aparentemente estaba viendo las nubes que pasaban en aquel hermoso cielo que tenían ese día; se acercó despacio, no quería asustarle ni mucho menos.

— ¿Sasuke? – Soltó despacio al verle inmóvil y con la respiración pausada y tranquila — Vaya, está dormido-ttebayo… – Se dijo a sí mismo rascándose la cabeza, cuando estuvo a apenas unos centímetros de el.

El rubio le miró largamente, y de la nada recordó todo lo que estuvo pensando ese día la mañana, sonrojándose a sobremanera inmediatamente. "Gracias a ti estoy tan confundido, teme" pensó mirando al Uchiha con una pequeña sonrisa inoportuna, colocándose a su lado, adoptando la misma posición de su compañero, cerró los ojos, comenzando a sentir la fresca y tranquila brisa del viento. "Sasuke" dijo el joven rubio en un suspiro, cerrando los ojos un momento, poniéndose de lado luego para poder observar al pelinegro dormir con esa tranquilidad inquebrantable que le parecía perseguir hasta en sus sueños más profundos, quedándose así un largo rato más. Esperaría a que el pelinegro despertara para comenzar con su plan para convertirse en alguien cercano para el, de eso se encargaría el, no por nada era considerado como el chico número uno en sorprender a la gente, pero mientras eso pasara, el disfrutaría de ver dormir al Uchiha, ya que a medida que le conocía, su idea de que era la persona más hermosa que el había conocido se reforzaba cada vez más, para comprobarlo, solo tenía que mirarle.

CONTINUARÁ...

Aquí un adelanto del siguiente capítulo:

Un suave sonido llenó aquella obscuridad en la que estaba sumergido, seguido por otro pequeño sonido similar, ¿eran gemidos lo que se escuchaba? Sí, muy suaves, pero lo eran. Camino a tientas por aquel lugar, ni siquiera le importaba el cómo había llegado a ese sitio, simplemente seguía adelante, guiado solamente por aquel sonido. "Naruto" escuchó a lo lejos, él conocía aquella voz, pero no lograba procesar a quien le pertenecía, "hmm… Na-Naruto" Escuchó una vez más aquella voz, diciendo su nombre entre suaves jadeos; el rubio comenzó a caminar de prisa, quería saber a quien le pertenecía aquella provocadora voz, lo necesitaba, siguió su camino de penumbras hasta encontrarse a lo lejos una luz intensa, tal parecía que aquellos atrayentes y seductores sonidos venían de ahí, directamente golpeando en sus tímpanos, incitándole a seguir adelante...

* * *

N/A: Pues, aquí estoy después de años (? D: El hecho de no tener computadora truncó todos mis planes de actualización ._. y justo cuando al fin tengo computadora Tadaan(?) me cortan el Internet e.e malditos técnicos del mal(? y pues, como compensación les traigo este capítulo más larguito *-* aunque no tanto como me gustaría XD y pues, así van a estar siendo de ahora en adelante, y así como se lee en el adelanto (que tuve que ponerlo después de leer tremenda bazofia que escribí para que sigan leyéndome, y la verdad es que eso estaba en este capi, pero lo corté aquí, lo sé, soy la malignidad viviente(?) lol), tendremos una pequeña sorpresa al principio del capítulo X3 que sé todas/os estamos esperando :3 (incluyéndome lol) y pues, eso también es como compensación XD así que, no pueden dejar de leer n.n y perdón de nuevo ;-; Ahora que entre a la Uni (más bien antes) estaré actualizando (espero) cada semana o cada 15 días, depende de si vengo a robarme el internet al trabajo de mi mamá o no XD y... sigo sin poder acomodar descentemente los párrafos! si alguien puede ayudarme con eso se lo agradecería a montones ;-;


End file.
